Getting Him Back
by TakeMyHandHoldItTight
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were childhood friends. Their parents always hoped that one day their children would get married. That hope disappeared when Troy got amnesia. Rated T to be safe.
1. First Kiss, Last Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys so I've got this new story. I know I already started _Saving Us From Ourselves _but then I got an idea for a HSm fanfic and I think it might be better than _SUFO (Saving US From Ouselves). _I'm going to have a poll for these stories to decide which one to continue. So after you read this, please read the prologue for _SUFO _(if you havent already read it)and let me know which story you want me to continue. You can tell me by PMing me, writing a review for SUFO or this story, or you can vote in the poll. **

**Getting Him Back**

**Chapter 1**

"_Gabi?", 6 year old Troy Bolton asked his best friend, Gabriella Montez._

"_Yeah?". _

"_Do you think one day we'll date like Cassie and Adam?", Troy asked. Gabriella gave Troy a confused look. Cassie and Adam were Gabriella's older sister and Troy's older brother. _

"_What do ya mean?". Troylooked down at his hands in his lap nervously._

"_Well, Cassie and Adam are dating, and my mom and your mom are always talking about how one day we'll date…". Gabriella giggled._

"_I don't think so Troy. You're my best friend and best friends don't date"._

"_Cassie and Adam were best friends before they started dating", Troy pointed out. Gabriella thought about that. She never saw Troy as anything more than a friend, and she always thought that dating was gross. Kissing, cuddling and all that stuff. But then again, if she was going to date someone someday, it made sense to date Troy. _

"_Hmmm…maybe. But how would we know for sure?", Gabriella asked. _

"_We could do something Cassie and Adam do when they date right now, so then when we're older, we'll know if we wanna date", Troy suggested. _

"_I guess that makes sense…but what would we do to know?", Gabriella asked. _

"_Cassie and Adam kiss a lot. Maybe we could kiss and then we'll know?", Troy said._

"_Kiss? You think we should kiss?", Gabriella asked, grossed out by the thought._

"_I guess"._

"_But I don't know how to kiss", Gabriella said, a little scared._

"_Well haven't you seen it on TV?", Troy asked._

"_Ya, on mommy's soap opera's", Gabriella said. _

"_Well then how do you do it?", Troy asked, clueless himself._

"_Well, you scrunch up your lips and then the people that are going to kiss just have their lips touch I guess", Gabriella said. "I guess it's not that hard"._

"_Okay, so, you want to do that?", Troy asked, getting a little scared._

"_Okay, if it will have us figure out if we're gonna date one day, I guess"._

"_Okay…". _

"_Okay…", Gabriella said nervously, scrunching up her lips. Troy copied Gabriella and leaned closer to Gabriella._

"_Wait!", Gabriella stopped him quickly._

"_What?"_

"_We have to close our eyes first, that's what Cassie and Adam do"._

"_Oh, okay", Troy said, closing his eyes. Gabriella closed hers too and got closer to Troy._

"_Wait!", Troy interrupted when his face was a centimetre away from Gabriella's._

"_What?"_

"_You don't have cooties, right?"._

"_No!…You don't, right?", Gabriella asked worriedly. _

"_No! I don't have cooties!"._

"_Okay, good. 'Cause I don't want to get cootie germs"._

"_Okay, we'll make our lips touch in 3...2...", Troy said. Nervously, Gabriella got a little closer and touched her lips to Troy's. _

"_Ewwww!", Troy and Gabriella said in unison. They both opened their eyes and backed away from each other._

"_That was gross! I don't know how Cassie and Adam like that!", Troy exclaimed. Gabriella wiped her lips with the sleeve of her shirt._

"_I know! I don't think we should ever kiss again!", Gabriella agreed. _

10 years later, 16 year old Gabriella Montez looked out her bedroom window, sighing. Outside, in the front of her neighbour's house was Troy and his girlfriend of 6 months, Allie, playing basketball.

Troy and Gabriella had been neighbours ever since they were born and were best friends since they could walk and talk. Their parents were friends before they were born. Thomas and Maria Montez moved next door to the Boltons with their 2 year old daughter, Cassie. Jack and Lucille Bolton had a 4 year old son, Adam. Soon the Montezs and Boltons became good friends. When Cassie was 8, and Adam was 10, Maria and Lucille had another child. Troy Alexander Bolton was born 4 months before Gabriella Katie Montez. Troy and Gabriella soon became best friends and Cassie and Adam started dating when Cassie was 14 and Adam was 16. Maria and Lucille were always talking about how one day, Troy and Gabriella would start dating too and hopefully get married eventually. Thomas and Jack just rolled their eyes at their wife's silliness.

When they were 13, Troy and Gabriella started to have feelings for each other, though neither one admitted it.

One year later, in the championship basketball game at his middle school, Troy was pushed to the ground and banged his head on the ground so hard that he got a concussion. He was in the hospital for only one day, but he left the hospital with a minor case of amnesia.

Within a few months, he remembered his family, school, and a few of his friends. The next year he remembered most of his childhood, his hobbies and favourite things. He never remembered Gabriella.

His friends and family all tried to get him to remember her, but he always came up blank. He became friends with Gabriella again because he was told that they were best friends. However, he never liked her more than a friend again.

"Yes! I won…again", Gabriella heard Troy said proudly outside on the basketball court. Faint laughter was followed.

"No fair! You cheated!", Allie said in defence, laughing.

"Babe, I've been playing basketball for my whole life, and never once cheated", Troy said. "You're just not as good as me at basketball", he added grinning.

Gabriella sighed. She'd lost track of how many times her and Troy had played basketball together, laughing and having fun. When they were four, Jack Bolton taught them to play. Troy grew to love it and was on the basketball team all throughout elementary school, middle school and now high school. Gabriella wasn't very good at it and hardly ever played. But she loved to play basketball with Troy. It was the only sport they played together. But ever since Troy got amnesia, they never played basketball together. Troy only played basketball with his dad, his friends, his team, and of course, Allie. Though they didn't really _play _a full game. Troy just started dribbling the basketball and taking shots while Allie tried to steal kisses instead of the ball. The sight of it made Gabriella sick. _"That should be us",_ she thought, sighing.

**A/N: So which story do you like better? _SUFO_ or _Getting Him Back_? REVIEW please!**


	2. Allie Summers

Getting Him Back

Chapter 2: Allie Summers

"_Okay, truth, or dare?", 13 year old Gabriella asked Troy. Troy grinned._

"_Truth"._

"_Okaaay, do you like anybody?". Troy froze. For the longest time, Troy had liked Gabriella, but he could _never_ tell her that. What if she didn't like him back? What if she only liked him as a friend? What if his mother was wrong? What if she liked someone else?_

"_Troy?"._

"_Um, I…uh, no. I don't like anyone. I mean, I don't like anyone that way", Troy stuttered. _

"_Oh", Gabriella said, trying to hide her disappointment. "So he doesn't like me, that way", she thought._

"_Do you like anybody", Troy asked. Gabriella blushed._

"_No, I mean, I like you but, um not that way. You know, just as my best friend", Gabriella replied, embarrassed by what she said. "Way to blow your cover Gabi, now he probably thinks you really like him!", she thought._

"_Yeah, yeah. Right. Me too"._

* * *

For years, Gabriella had liked Troy. Troy was the only guy that she ever liked. The only guy that she ever liked _more_ than a friend. But she never told him. She never knew if he liked her back. She had hoped, and her mother had always said he liked her, but who knew if her mother was right. Thinking back, she wished she had told Troy her feelings about him. Then, maybe she would of found out if he liked her back. _Before_ he completely forgot about her. Then maybe _she_ would be the one dating Troy. Not Allie.

Gabriella wasn't one to hate people, but boy did she despise Allie. Allie Summers, head cheerleader. Long blonde hair, slim figure, perfect features, tan skin, everything a shallow boy would go for. Which made Gabriella wonder why Troy even liked her. He wasn't the kind of guy to go for the head cheerleader, even if he was the captain of the basketball team. He had never showed any interest to any girls at his school before Allie. Although, that was probably because Troy and Gabriella had always been so close. Until Troy got amnesia of course.

After Troy got amnesia, Gabriella was devastated. She helped Troy remember as many things as possible, and even though he did eventually remember almost everything, Gabriella never really forgave Troy for forgetting her. Sure, she still cared for Troy, but even though she knew it wasn't his fault, she never forgot about it. Gabriella loved Troy, and knowing that because he didn't remember her, he would never love her just made her even more upset with him. Especially when Allie came into the picture.

California beach babe Allie Summers came to Albuquerque in 9th grade. Joined the cheerleader team, hung out with the basketball team…and poof, the captain of the basketball team, Troy Bolton is dating the head cheerleader, Allie Summers. And suddenly, Troy and Gabriella are history, all those 15 years of being best friends, gone. Now its just Troy and Allie all the time.

All thanks to one dreadful championship basketball game in middle school.

___

"Something wrong, Gabriella?", Troy asked when Troy, Gabriella and Allie were walking home from school one day.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothings wrong", Gabriella said, looking up at Troy's liquid blue eyes filled with concern.

"It's just that you look a little upset…"

"I'm fine". Gabriella gave a small smile to reassure him. Although Troy and Gabriella weren't nearly as close now as they had been before the 'incident', they were still pretty good friends.

"I don't notice anything wrong with Gabi", Allie said, totally oblivious. Gabriella cringed. The only person that ever called her Gabi was Troy. That all changed 2 years ago. "But it's so sweet that you noticed Troy", Allie added, her poor attempt at flirting. Troy smiled slightly.

"So Gabriella, I've got a big Algebra test soon, could you help me study tonight?", Troy asked hopefully. Gabriella sighed quietly. These days, the only time Troy and Gabriella spent time together was walking home from school (usually with Allie unfortunately), eating lunch together at school and of course, tutoring.

"Yeah, sure", Gabriella said. Troy gave her his million-dollar smile in gratitude, making Gabriella's heart stop for a second. _"What's wrong with you, he used to always smile at you like that and you never reacted so severely"._

"'Kay, how 'bout I go over to your house at around 6".

"'Kay". And then, ruining Gabriella's little 'Troy and Gabi moment', Allie chimed in.

"But baby, I thought you were gonna teach me how to play basketball as incredibly as you do at 6", she said, looking at Troy underneath her long eyelashes cutely. Gabriella's heart sunk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Um, is tomorrow okay with you Gabriella?", Troy said, not realizing how saddened Gabriella felt.

"Yeah, no problem. Tomorrow".

* * *

"Hey, can I come in?", Maria Montez said, standing at Gabriella's bedroom doorway. Gabriella, sitting on her bed with textbooks scattered everywhere, looked up at her mother.

"Sure". Maria walked into Gabriella's bedroom, pushed aside a couple books and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Homework?".

"Mhmm", Gabriella said, biting her pen while boring her eyes into her math textbook.

"Did I ever mention how hot you look playing basketball?", a bubbly, high voice said outside.

"No, I don't think you ever have", a different, alluring male voice replied. Gabriella winced. Maria looked out the window and then back at her daughter, sighing.

"Are you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm great. Why?", Gabriella asked, absently.

"Well, you've been up here hiding in your room for the past year", Maria replied. Gabriella sighed. Her mother was right. When Troy got amnesia, Gabriella (along with Troy's friends and family) had spent even more time than usual with Troy, hoping that he would regain his memory with her help. But eventually, she gave up. That's when Allie came in the picture. Gabriella practically isolated herself, always staying in her room just to avoid Troy and Allie.

"I've just had a lot of homework, mamá", Gabriella said, hoping her mother wouldn't prod her anymore. "Sophomore year is tough".

"You're a straight-A student, you cant be doing homework every minute after school. When's the last time you hung out with Troy?".

"I walked home from school with him today".

"You do that everyday".

"Not yesterday. He had basketball practice 'till 5".

"Cariño **(A/N: cariño is Spanish for sweetheart)**, you can't avoid him for the rest of your life. He's your best friend", Maria said softly.

"Was", Gabriella whispered. "Anyways, he's got Allie now".

"Allie's not his whole life".

"Might as well be", Gabriella muttered.

"Gabriella, stop this. You and Troy have something special, and I don't want you to forget about that, Allie or no Allie".

"But-"

"No buts".

"But mamá, things are complicated now. I mean, ever since Troy…things are different now. He's not the same Troy he used to be", Gabriella said weakly.

"And neither are you, mi hija **(A/N: Spanish for "my daughter")**. Look at you. Ever since what happened to Troy, you haven't been the same. You used to be full of life and now…now you're always so desolate", Maria said, making Gabriella look up at her mother with pain in her eyes.

"That's, that's not true", Gabriella said, looking away from her mother's gaze.

"Gabriella, please just try to be with Troy again. I know it wont be the same, but wouldn't you like to be at least friends with him again?".

"We are friends", Gabriella whispered.

"Just think about it, cariño. That's all I'm asking for". Maria kissed Gabriella's forehead and left the room.

Allie shrieked in joy outside. Gabriella looked out her window and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW if you want me to continue. I'll put up the 3rd chapter once I get at least 5 reviews. So please review, review, reivew! ****Your reviews give me the encouragement to keep on writing this story.  
ALSO: Dont forget to vote in my poll. I've gotten lots of feedback for both _Saving Us From Ourselves _and _Getting Him Back _so I dont know which one to continue. If you like this story the best, vote for this. If you like Saving Us From Ourselves , vote for that. And if you like both stories and wanna read both, vote for that. I'll be deleting the least popular story by the end of the week. So please vote for your fav story!****  
Peace, Love, Jonas. Sammie **


	3. Gabi

** A/N: Here it is guys. Chapter 3. Before I announce which story I'll be continuing, I want to thank all of those who reviewed Chapter 2 and voted in my poll. Special thanks to _julie xoxo_ for the advice.  
Okay, so this is what I'm gonna do about _SUFO_ and _Getting Him Back_...I've decided to continue _Getting Him Back_ due to all the votes for that story (and all the 9 wonderful reviews for the first 2 chapters). I'm not going to continue SUFO for the time being BUT I'll, probably work on it after _Getting Him Back_ is finished if i have nothing else to write about.  
And now...before you start reading this chapter, you should know that I've decided to write this story in character's perspectives/P.O.V's. For now, it will only be in Gabriella's but I will write it in other people's too. If you have any suggestions on characters' I should do, feel free to reccomend anyone.**

**Getting Him Back**

**Chapter 3: Gabi**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I tossed and turned all night. I must have been awake, just staring at my ceiling for hours because when I woke up the next morning I was exhausted. I think I only got 4 hours of sleep.

All night I kept pondering on what I should do about Troy. He had been such an important part of my life for my _whole_ life. Just the possibility of being close to him again made my head spin. But no matter how much I fantasised about that, a voice in the back of my head kept telling me that it would never be that way. It could never be that way. All night I kept thinking of reasons why we could never be best friends like we used to be.

Reason 1: Troy has amnesia. Even though he remembers practically everything after only a year of having it, he still doesn't have his full memory back. Translation: he doesn't remember anything about me. Every time we laughed together, held hands, spent endless movie nights together, played basketball together, just spent time together in general…gone. He doesn't remember any of it. None, nada, zip. Imagine writing in a diary every day for years and then suddenly losing that diary. Never finding it again. That's better than what happened to Troy. At least when you write in a diary and then lose it, you still have all those memories in your brain. But Troy, he has none. No memories of us at all. No memories of me. Because of that, we could never possibly be like we were before Troy got amnesia. You can't just get 16 years of your life back. And in Troy's case, you can't just get 16 years worth of memory of your best friend back. Not when you've got amnesia.

Reason 2: One word. Allie. Man, I hate her. Wait, no. I don't _hate_ her. Hate is a strong word. I just dislike her. _Strongly_, dislike her. I mean, who does she think she is? Moving to Albuquerque and practically stealing Troy away from me. My Troy, suddenly with Allie. No, not _my_ Troy. Even if we were best friends, best _best_ friends, the kind of friends that were friends forever, not matter what…even though we were really close, he was never _mine_. Allie on the other hand, Troy is her's. Which is why even if I tried to become close to Troy again, there would always be Allie stopping us from being too close. I don't know if Troy loves Allie because I haven't _really_ talked to him in 2 years, and I certainly don't know if Allie loves Troy because its pretty hard to figure out what's going on with an airhead. But regardless, Allie would be a big problem if I tried to be close with Troy again.

Reason 3: Even if I did become best friends with Troy again, which is just a mere possibility, what if that's all we stayed? _Just_ friends. Just like we always were.

And Reason 4, disregarding Allie, what if we became something _more_ than that. What if…

And that's about the time I finally fell asleep.

"_Gabi!"-thump-"Gabi!"-thump-"Gabi!". I went out on my bedroom balcony to see Troy throwing rocks at my window while half whispering, half shouting my name._

"_What are you doing out here?! It's 3 o'clock in the morning!", I whispered to him. Troy ignored my question and climbed up to my balcony. I looked at him like he were crazy. And then I knew something was wrong. Besides from the fact that he was waking me up at 3:00 a.m, he looked horrible. Extremely pale face with a tint of green, bags under his eyes…and a huge bump on his head. As I looked at it closer, the bump got smaller and blood started coming out of it. I stared at Troy in horror. _

"_T-T-Troy, what's wrong?", I stuttered. Troy looked at me in agony. "Troy?", I asked again, feeling tears start to run down my cheek._

"_I feel horrible Gabi", Troy said, squeezing his eyes shut and taking in a deep breath._

"_Troy, what's wrong? You look-"_

"_Gabi it hurts so much, make it stop", Troy said, not paying attention to me. He put his hand over the bump and then looked at his bloody hand. Taking another deep breath, he smelt the blood and slowly his eyes rolled to the back of his head._

"_Troy!", I gasped._

I woke up sweating, and sat up in my bed. My dream felt so real that I had the urge to look out my window to see into Troy's room just to make sure he was alright. I looked at my clock. 4:00 a.m. My alarm clock wouldn't be going off for another 2 hours. Not wanting to go back to sleep, I got out of bed and grabbed my favourite book.

"Gabi!"

"Gabster!"

My head jerked up at Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth, who were looking at me with concerned expressions.

"You fell asleep for a while there, Gabster", Chad said.

"What?". I looked around the room. I was in the cafeteria. Sitting at my usual table with Taylor, Chad, Troy and Allie. Allie giggled. Taylor sighed.

"Gabi, you've got some food in your hair". I looked at my hair, and sure enough, I had macaroni and cheese and pieces of my salad in it. Allie giggled again. I groaned.

"That is what happens when you fall asleep on your food tray during lunch", Troy said, looking grossed out. I sighed.

"Perfect", I muttered.

"Gabi, why don't I go to the bathroom with you and help you take that food out of your hair", Taylor suggested.

"Good idea", I said, getting up from the table and walking out of the cafeteria with Taylor.

"So what's up with you and Troy?", Taylor asked while I took a piece of lettuce out of my hair and threw it away. I froze.

"Um, nothing. Why do you ask?". Taylor rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Gabi I've known you since we were 12. I can tell when something's bugging you". I sighed and wiped some melted cheese off my hair. "Seriously you're ignoring him even more than usual".

"I had a dream about him last night", I said quietly.

"So, you have dreams about him all the time". I blushed.

"Yeah, but this one was different". Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Different how?".

"It was the same dream I had the night Troy was in the hospital".

"Oh, wow. You mean-". I nodded.

"But I think he died this time", I said uneasily. Taylor gulped.

"What do you mean, he died?", she asked, a worry line spreading across her forehead.

"I mean, besides from the fact he looked like shit and was in pain, excruciating pain, he…", I stopped, not wanting to remember what happened.

"What?", Taylor asked nervously.

"You know how in horror movies sometimes people's eyes roll to the back of their head so you can only see the white part of their eyeball? And that's how you know they've died…". I picked another piece of salad out of my hair and looked at Taylor with worry in my eyes. Taylor stood there, frozen.

DIIING!

Acting like a zombie, Taylor walked out of the bathroom with me to our next class.

"Tay?", I asked worriedly.

"Yeah?", Taylor asked with no life to her voice.

"You okay?".

"Don't ever explain something to me with a horror movie example".

"Okaaay".

"Okay, so the square root of pi is 1.7725?", Troy asked me for the second time that afternoon.

"Yes. Well, to be more precise it's 1.772453850905516027298167483314", I said. Troy gave me a mystified look. I sighed.

"The square root of pi is 1.7725". Troy's expression went back to normal.

"Okay, I think I got it". I simply nodded and looked down at my Algebra textbook.

"Gabriella…", Troy asked.

"Yeah?", I mumbled, looking up to see Troy's concerned face barely an inch from mine. My heart stopped. I knew he meant nothing of it, but with his face so close to mine, his intoxicatingly sweet breath blowing lightly on my face…

"Gabriella, I'm worried about you". His words brought me back to reality.

"Wha-what?", I stammered.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean I know you said you were fine yesterday, but…". There was nothing but distress in his clear blue eyes. I sighed. Why did he have to pay so much attention to me _now? _Why not 2 years ago when I really needed him?

"I'm fine, really Troy", I said, trying to reassure him.

"You can trust me, Gabi", Troy said softly. My heart fluttered wildly. Gabi? Did he really just call me Gabi? For a split second I saw the old Troy. For a brief moment in time, as I looked into this beautiful stranger's eyes, I didn't see a stranger with the same name as my old best friend. I saw Troy Bolton, my best friend. And for a split second, I truly believed I could tell him what was wrong.

But that was only for a second.

"_Cause it's nine in the afternoon, and your eyes are the size of the moon, you could cause you can so you do, we're feeling so good_", Troy's ringtone 'Nine In The Afternoon' went on, causing both of us to jump. Troy looked at me apologetically before he answered his cell phone.

"Hey Allie…".

**Review :)**


	4. The Troy Speech

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back. I know it's been a long time since I updated but I've been crazy busy lately so I havent had time to write a good chapter. I was planning on adding more length to this chapter, but then I realized that it's been almost a month since I posted a chapter so I thought I might as well post this now. It's my shortest chapter yet and it's pretty much just a filler. The next chapter will be where all the action starts (plus it will hopefully be much longer than this one).**

**Getting Him Back**

**Chapter 4: The Troy Speech**

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_I think I know_

_-Decode by Paramore_

"I'm proud of you, Gabriella", my mom said as I walked over to the Bolton's. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks mamá", I muttered. Sullenly, I slowly knocked on the door. To my surprise, Adam came to the door.

"Hey Gabriella! Nice seeing you again!", Adam said cheerfully. I blinked.

"Adam? What are you doing here?", I asked. At the age of 26, Adam Bolton was a Medical Doctor at Heart Hospital of New Mexico. He had married his college girlfriend when he was 23 and had a 2 year old baby boy at home, so he didn't visit home very often anymore.

"Well I'm on vacation right now, so I thought I'd visit my family. Kerry and Mikey are here too", Adam said. **(A/N Kerry is Adam's wife and Mikey is his son. While Adam and Cassie did date, they broke up after high school). **"What are _you_ doing here? According to my mom, you haven't come here since Troy's…er…accident". I blushed. Adam chuckled.

"Well come on in, mom's going to be ecstatic!", he said, leading me to the living room.

In the living room was the whole Bolton family. Lucille, Jack, Troy, Kerry, Mikey and of course Adam. Everyone was seated on some type of furniture chatting happily. Lucille and Kerry were on the couch talking about work (Kerry was a MD too, her and Adam met at Medical School), and Troy was bouncing Mikey on his leg on the loveseat while watching a basketball game on TV with Jack. It looked almost like a family reunion. I suddenly felt very out of place. That is, until Adam spoke.

"Guys, look who's' here!", he said excitedly. Before anyone looked up, he ruffled my hair lightheartedly, acting like the big brother I never had before he went off to college. Lucille was the first person to react, and once she did, she jumped up from the couch and went over to me.

"Gabriella! What a pleasant surprise!", she said brightly, hugging me. I smiled awkwardly and hugged her back.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton", I said. Lucille let go and Troy looked up at me for a second and froze.

"Hey Gabi", he said softly.

"Hey", I said, almost whispering. _"There's that _Gabi_ again", _I thought happily.

"Bouwnce, bouwnce, bouwnce!", Mikey said, grabbing Troy's hair with his tiny fingers. Troy looked down at Mikey and continued to mechanically bounce him, but this time noticeably slower. Mikey didn't notice though, he just smiled cheerfully, dimples appearing on his cheeks. _"Cute boy". _The last time I saw Mikey, he was only a couple months old.

"Gabriella", Lucille murmured. I looked back at her, a strange mixture of concern and hesitation on her face.

"Gabriella…can I talk to you for a moment?", she asked timidly.

"Um sure, Mrs. Bolton", I replied, slightly biting my lower lip; a habit I have whenever I'm nervous. Lucille smiled faintly.

"Please, you've been calling me Mrs. Bolton ever since you were little. Call me Lucille". I gave a small smile in reply. Lucille lightly put her arm on my back and led me to kitchen.

The Bolton kitchen was very cheerful. White walls, yellow cabinets that gave a splash of colour to the room, old hardwood floor that looked as new as it was when they were put in 25 years ago, sparkling counters that Lucille cleaned frequently, and a nice floral scent from the air freshener that Lucille loved but Jack, Troy and Adam thought was silly. "A kitchen should smell like food, not…flowers and perfume", Troy had once said when the air freshener overpowered the scent of the chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven.

I concentrated on these things as I waited for the speech about my ex-best friend.

"Gabriella, I've been talking to your mother, and well we both think that…". Here it comes. I waited patiently for her to continue. But after too long, she didn't. She just looked out into the living room, at Troy presumably. But then I heard a giggle come from the living room, and it wasn't Mikey's.

"He's so cute! Can I hold him?", Allie said in her bubbly voice. Lucille sighed.

"Honey, I know that Allie's caused a bit of a…problem for you. And to be honest, I'd much rather see you with Troy than her. But the thing is, you and Troy have something special, and it'd be a shame if you let Allie come between you two. Girlfriends come and go, but you're his best friend, Gabriella". I internally groaned. I knew Lucille meant well, but it seemed that I was getting the same old recycled Troy speech every day now.

"I appreciate your concern Mrs. Bol- Lucille, but what's going on with me and Troy, well it's a little more complicated than Allie", I said carefully.

"Yes, I was afraid that was the problem. I know you tried very hard…to get Troy to regain his memory 2 years ago, but now that-"

"He's moved on?", I suggested grimly. Lucille pursed her lips and frowned a little.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton! I just came here to get everyone a snack. Would you mind showing me where I can get some…?", Allie said sweetly, barging into the room. Lucille forced a smile and went to one of the cabinets.

"There's some healthy snacks in here", she said, taking out some granola bars, goldfish, and rice cakes.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Troy was on his bed that night, spinning a basketball and not thinking about anything too particualar, when suddenly, he heard something. A voice.

"_You're so silly, Troy", _the soprano voice said, giggles following it. The voice was not one Troy recognized, it sounded like a little girl, but he had no idea who.

"_So…do you like anyone?". _It was the same voice, Troy was fairly sure. But it wasn't as high as the first, and the girl sounded almost scared when she said it.

"_Troy, don't worry. You're going to do fine in the game. You've played a million basketball games, so why should this one be any more difficult than when we play?". _Once again, the same voice. But this time, it was more comforting.

"Who _are_ you?", Troy demanded, clutching his basketball. Silence was the only reply. Troy grunted. "Sure, you shut up now".

"Is everything all right, hun?", Lucille asked, walking by Troy's room with a laundry basket.

"Yeah, mom. Everything's fine", Troy said. "Just wondering what girl's voice is invading my mind", he mumbled in a low voice. Lucille raised an eyebrow. Troy composed his face and looked at his mom.

"I'm fine", he said as calmly as he could manage.

"Okay", Lucille said with uncertainty. _"I better leave it alone", _she thought.

**A/N: So thats chapter 4. Don't forget to REVIEW :D. I'll post the next chapter once I get at least 7 reviews.  
IMPORTANT: I'm going to introduce a new character soon, and the name of the character will be the name of the first person to review this chapter. But, the character will be a guy, so if you're the first reviewer and are a girl, then just say ur fav guy name or something.  
Byeas!  
Sammie 3**


	5. The Things We Do For Love

**Getting Him Back **

**Chapter 5: The Things We Do For Love**

**Troy's P.O.V**

"_Troy!"_

"_Is he alright?!"_

"_TROY!"._

_All I could see was a blurriness of people crowding around me. My head was pounding, I felt like I was on fire. People were shouting, I tried to reassure them I was fine-at least I think I was going to be fine- but I couldn't speak. My head hurt too much._

"_Troy, sweetie, can you hear me? Troy…?". A woman's voice, I couldn't tell who, but she was near me. Her voice was clear._

"_Someone call an ambulance!"._

"_Is he unconscious?"._

"_Troy!"_

_My head…why couldn't anyone realize my head was throbbing? My head…_

I woke up anxiously and immediately sat up in my bed, wanting to escape my nightmare quickly. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table**. **6:00 A.M. Not exactly the ideal time to wake up, considering I didn't get to sleep until 1:00 A.M and I was planning on getting a good 10 hours of sleep, but I certainly didn't want to go back to sleep and have another nightmare. Wearily, I threw on a pair of sweatpants and my favourite Nike sweatshirt and walked into the bathroom. After splashing some water on my face, brushing my teeth feverishly so I could get the gross, dry, acidy taste out of my mouth, and tucking my hair under a gray beanie, I walked out of my house to go for a jog.

It was Saturday, so most teenagers were still asleep, but I saw a couple adults taking a morning jog, run or walk. Most were women, wearing nothing but aerobic wear and a sports bra. In November. The air was too cold for fall, so I was glad I was wearing sweats and a hat. As I broke into a run, I became fully awake, feeling the raw air thrash across my face. _"Why do you do that?". _I froze. It was her again. That girl…damn who _is_ she? _"Do what?". _A shiver went down my spine, and it wasn't because of the weather. It was my voice, I was somewhat sure, but I hadn't spoken. _"That. Why do you always scratch the back of your neck?". _This time it was the girl that spoke again. _"Oh. Um, I don't know". _My voice again…or some guy's voice anyway. I was too much in shock to think straight. _"I'm going insane, I'm losing it"_, I thought, shaking my head. Wanting to get out of the cold and into my warm house, I desperately ran back to my house.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Every Saturday morning in the Summer and Fall for about two years now I have taught 6-10 year olds in an art class. The class started at 11:00 a.m and ended at 11:45. I got home by noon and every time I got home Troy was still asleep. But this afternoon, he was playing basketball and from the way he was sweating bullets (in November might I add), I had a feeling he hadn't just gotten up. With my mom and Lucille's talk in mind, I took this as unlikely kismet. Call me crazy, but considering I had barely seen Troy without Allie for a while now, and now he was all alone playing basketball on his small backyard court, I took this little sliver of kismet, fate, destiny, etc., and ran with it.

"Hey Troy", I said faintly as I approached him, standing just outside of his basketball court. I thought I heard him mumble something along the lines of "Stop messing with my mind!", but I couldn't be sure. Troy looked up at me immediately and scratched the back of his neck; something he had done since he was little, as a sign of nervousness.

"Oh, hey Gabriella", he said.

"Hey", I said, just as nervously. We both just stood there in the chilly afternoon for a couple minutes until I finally spoke up.

"So where's Allie?". What the hell? _Where's Allie? _That's all I could think of? Well I guess it's better than "I miss you" or "I love you, break up with Allie or else…I know where you sleep".

"Uh, I think she went out with some friends. Why?". Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Why? Because I'm too lame to make real small talk with you?

"Oh, just wondering. It seems like you guys are always hanging out so I figured you would be now, or making plans with her or something", I said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"Oh. No, well we don't have any plans today. Actually she's visiting her grandparents in Santa Fe this weekend".

"Oh, that's nice", was all I could manage to say.

"Yeah. So, what brings you here today?", Troy asked casually/nervously. I froze. Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about your stupid amnesia that only applies to me, same old, same old.

"You know…", I said lamely.

"Uh, yeah…". I gulped. This is your chance Gabriella, take it and run with it.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important", I said, my throat closing up.

"Important?".

"It's about your amnesia…memory loss…of me". I said, struggling to breathe right. The look Troy gave me made me wish that I was having a nightmare. It was full of confusion and said something along the lines of 'Are you okay? Because I can take you to an asylum if you need it'. _"Maybe I fell asleep in the car on the way back from art class", _I thought hopefully. _"Maybe this never happened". _Thinking the situation couldn't get any more awkward than it already was, I choked out a nervous laugh.

"I know, I'm probably sounding really stupid right now. But if I thought there was absolutely no way of you regaining your full memory, I would definitely not be talking about this to you right now", I blurted, spitting out the words quickly. I took a breath and continued. "I'd like to help you regain your full memory". "Again", I added sheepishly.

Troy blinked, shook his head a little and stared at me with his ocean blue eyes.

"You…you want to help me…again?", he asked incoherently. I gave a quick, small, nod.

"Yes". Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucille standing by the back door, smiling.

* * *

**Allie's P.O.V**

"How about him?", I asked my friend, Sharpay Evans, pointing at a tall, blonde haired guy with a red Lacoste polo. It was 5:00 on a Monday afternoon and I was in the food court in the mall with my friends. After spending the weekend with my boring grandparents, I felt I _needed_ to go to the mall. Currently, my friends and I were guy hunting for Sharpay. She was the only one of us that didn't have a boyfriend.

"Ew, no. He looks like Ryan", Sharpay said, taking a sip of her Starbucks frapachino.

"Oooh! Ryan Gosling look-alike at 12:00!", Sara, the co-captain of East High's cheerleading squad, squealed with excitement. I rolled my eyes.

"Sara, that's Chris Pine. He's the captain of the basketball team at _West High_", I said, recognizing the cute, but totally off-limits rival of East High. Sharpay pouted dramatically.

"Too bad. I'd love to have a piece of Ryan Gosling's long lost twin", she said, smiling and making pretend googly eyes. We all laughed at Sharpay's theatrics. She wasn't the head of the Drama Club for no reason.

"Check _him_ out", Sharpay said juicily, elongating the word 'him'. "Right over there, at the table next to us with the baseball cap", she said quieter so he wouldn't hear. We all turned our heads to a table with 3 guys animatedly talking and scrutinized the guy with the baseball cap. Looking to be a little older than us, the guy had short black hair, a nice zit-free complexion, sharp features and chocolate brown eyes. He appeared to be tall and was slender but well-built. He was wearing a light blue Hollister t-shirt that outlined his abs subtly and faded jeans that was ripped at one of the knees.

"N_ice", _Becky, a cheerleader at EH said, totally crushing on the guy.

"He's hot. Nice eye candy for sure", I agreed. Within seconds, all eyes were on me. Well, everyone who was sitting at my table, that is. I laughed and took a bite of my stir fry.

"What?", I asked, still chuckling. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Allie, what are you doing? You have a boyfriend!", she said dramatically.

"Yeah, I know. What, I'm not allowed to admire hot guys when I have a boyfriend?", I asked trying not to laugh again. Sharpay gave me her irritated look. "Shar, chill. We're looking for a guy for _you_". Sharpay flipped her perfectly high-lighted hair, annoyed and put a forkful of her salad into her mouth.

"Whatever, just remember you have your _Troy_", she said harshly. Ouch. I'd always known that Sharpay liked Troy, but she didn't need to be a little bitch about the fact that he was my boyfriend and not _hers_. I glanced at the hot guy again. _"He's more muscular than Troy"_, I thought.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of Allie? Like her? Hate her?  
And how 'bout Gabi finally deciding to help Troy again? Now that she's finally talked to him about that, there's going to be a lot more Troyella and a lot less Trollie (Troy and Allie).  
Also, thanks to _miapuce _for the new character name. David will be _properly_ (hint-hint) introduced in the next chapter.**

****

Before I say goodbye for now, I want to thank everyone who has Author Alerted me, Story Alerted this and/or Favourited this story. I really appreicate all the feedback I've been getting for this story. So far I've gotten 25 reviews, 21 Story Alerts and 15 Favourite Storys for _Getting Him Back_! Thanks guys!

Don't forget to REVIEW! Lets try for 10+ this time.  
Peace, Love, Jonas,  
Sam


	6. SNEAK PEAK

**A/N: Hey. I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm still working on chapter 6 of _GHB,_ so in the meantime, while you wait 1000000000 days for me to update again, I've got a sneak peak of chapter 7 for you. It's really short and doesnt give much away, but hopefully it will make up for the long wait for chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Gabi's P.O.V**

"Hey", I said to Troy softly as I watched him make several failed attempts at shooting baskets. Troy held his basketball and walked over to me.

"Hey", he replied back, his voice a monotone, but I could tell he tried to add some life to it for me.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Allie today", I said sympathetically. "I know you really liked her". Troy shrugged.

"Thanks. But it's no big deal, really. I just wish it didn't happen this way", he said. I smiled slightly. I knew he was acting like it was nothing for me, and that he really did like Allie. Even if I never liked her that much.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies or something today. I heard _The Hangover _is really good". Troy smiled.

"I'd like that".

**A/N: So what happened with Allie? Did she break up with Troy? Did Troy break up with her? Did she _die?_ And is Gabriella going to help Troy cope with whatever it is?** **Find out soon!**


	7. The New Guy

**A/N: I was planning on having this chapter longer (it's not even 1,000 words! :( ), but I decided to let you guys think about David before I went more into the plot with him. So this is my "official" introduction of David "The New Guy" at East High. (Hey that rhymes :D. _Guy. High._ lol)  
Unfortunately there's no Troy/Gabi in this chapter, but don't worry, there will be plenty of them in upcoming chapters :).**

**Getting Him Back**

**Chapter 6: The New Guy**

**No One's P.O.V**

On Tuesday morning, 5 minutes before the school bell rang, a new student came to East High. By lunch, everyone was talking about "The New Guy".

"He's _cute_".

"I heard he used to go to military school, but he was kicked out".

"I bet he's going to try out for the basketball team".

"Where has this guy been all my life? He is _so_ hot!"

"I heard he moved here from Forks, Washington". **(A/N: Maybe he's Edward Cullen :P)**

"I can't believe that guy we saw at the mall yesterday is the new student!", Sharpay squealed as she sat at her usual table at lunch. The table included herself, Allie and the rest of the cheerleading team, and some people from the Drama Club (including Ryan). Sometimes Allie sat with Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella, but not very often.

"Does anyone know what his name is?", Allie asked.

"David Croft", a cheerleader said. "He was in homeroom with me".

"I think this is fate", Sharpay said dreamily. "I saw him yesterday while guy hunting and now he's the new student at my school! How awesome is this?". Mostly everyone nodded while smiling in agreement. Allie just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should get to know him first, Sharpay", Allie suggested. "I heard he's bad news".

"Oooh, a bad boy. I like him even more", Sharpay said.

"Is that him, with the basketball team?", Ryan asked.

Sharpay turned her head at the basketball team, and sure enough, there was her future boyfriend.

"Why is he with the basketball team?", a member of the Drama Club asked, clueless.

"Maybe he's thinking about trying out?", Allie suggested.

"He looks more like a football player to me", a cheerleader said. The rest of the cheerleaders smiled widely in agreement.

* * *

**David's P.O.V**

My first week at East High was…very welcoming. During Gym on Wednesday, Coach Bolton noticed my awesome basketball skills and told me I should tryout for next year's basketball team. That, was no surprise for me. After all, I had been to 3 different high schools in the past 2 years and was on every basketball team. I had even been on one of the football teams last year. (Brianna, a hot redheaded cheerleader thought that was really cool).

What surprised me, was how many girls liked me at East High. I certainly wasn't used to this. At my other schools, most of the girls were already drooling on the football players, so I wasn't really noticed that much. Now I'm not saying _no_ girls liked me at my other schools. There had always been a couple, and I even had a sort of-serious girlfriend at my first high school, but East High. Whoa. Cheerleaders, Drama Club members, math geeks, you name it. Everyone was interested in "The New Guy". Mostly it was the cheerleaders that were flirting with me, and gushing to their friends about how "incredibly hot and mysterious" I was. I kind of liked all the attention I was getting. Okay, saying I _kind of _liked it, was putting it vaguely. I had never gotten so much attention from girls in my life. I loved it!

But I could have done without all the attention I was getting from one particular girl.

_Sharpay Evans._

I found out about her in homeroom. There was this girl in front of me, that kept passing notes to the girl next to her. One time she dropped her note, and I picked it up, out of boredom. I was planning on handing it back to the girl, but not before I read it.

Yeah, his name's David. David Croft. He's the same guy Shar saw at the mall. Apparently he's _hers_. What-E. Just because Sharpay Evans is the most popular girl in school, that doesn't mean she has automatic ownership of the hottie superbombs.

I handed the note back to the embarrassed, blushing girl and decided I would avoid this Sharpay as best as I could.

Unfortunately, Sharpay was more confident at "making me hers" than I thought. She was in quite a few of my classes, much to her liking, and flipped her hair around me flirtatiously me every chance she got. I have to admit, she was pretty attractive; tall, blonde, super confident. But she was also very stubborn (not to mention a little annoying). And by Friday, I had had enough of her.

I had my eyes set on a different girl.

Allie Summers.

Like Sharpay, she was tall, blonde and super confident. Unlike Sharpay, she was carefree, a cheerleader and unfortunately, dating the captain of the basketball team.

But even though she had a boyfriend, there was no harm in _flirting_ with her, right?

**A/N: Sooooo...what do you think of David? I personally think he's a playa lol...but I'm the author who created him :P.  
Also, have any predictions on what's gonna happen with David/Sharpay/Allie??  
Lots of love to my wonderful reviewers (hint hint :P),  
Samantha**


	8. Hookups,Breakups,andDrunk Cheerleader

**Getting Him Back**

**Chapter 7: Hook-ups, Break-ups and a Drunk Cheerleader **

**Gabi's P.O.V**

"So you're actually going through with it? _Again_, might I add", Taylor said to me on the phone Saturday night. I rolled my eyes and flipped to the next page of my magazine. '_How To Get Your Man Back…Before He Finds Someone New' _was the headline at the top. _"How ironic", _I thought.

"Yes, Tay", I said, laughing a little. But then I thought about it for a bit. "At least I'm going to try", I added apprehensively.

"Well I say go for it. I mean what's the worst that could happen? He doesn't remember anything and you both go back to your normal lives? You've really got nothing to lose", Taylor said optimistically.

"True…I just hope I actually make some progress".

"He's not a lab rat, Gab".

"I know that. I just mean-".

"You just hope that you can get things back to when it was Troy and Gabi all the time? No Allie or amnesia crap?", Taylor asked, her voice now soft.

"Yeah", I said quietly, pursing my lips and looking at a picture of a young couple holding hands in my magazine.

We were both quiet as I stared at the picture. Finally Taylor broke the silence.

"Hey, David Croft is having a party tonight at his house. Chad and I are going in a couple hours, you want to come with us?".

"Sorry, can't. I have to study for a Spanish test Monday and I've got a History paper due Tuesday that I haven't even started".

"Gabriella you're fluent in Spanish and you've got 3 days for the History paper. Come on, it's Saturday, have some _fun_".

"Maybe some other time. You and Chad have fun", I urged. Taylor sighed.

"Fine. Have fun with homework. I got to go. Dinner's ready".

"'Kay. See ya", I said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

_**Taylor:** Omg! U tots don't know wat ur missing David's!_

At 10:00 that night, Taylor sent frantic texts to me, one after another.

_**Taylor:** David is all over Allie. _

My eyes bulged as I read that.

_**Gabriella:** Omg, where's Troy?_, I replied back.

_**Taylor:** W/ Chad and the team_, Taylor replied bluntly

_**Gabriella:** Deets!_, I urged, annoyed at how little info I was getting.

_**Taylor:** Um, well lets c. Allie's tipsy, David's flirting w/ her…and so far Troy has no idea_

_**Gabriella:** :O_

_**Taylor:** I no_

_**Gabriella:** Is Allie flirting 2?_

_**Taylor:** Ha! Course! I DID mention she was drunk, right?_

_**Taylor:** Besides, every1 nos that David has a thing 4 Allie, and she likes him 2_

_**Gabriella:** How long has dis been goin on 4?_

_**Taylor:** Idk, I just saw Allie and David flirting and all cozy 2gether and told u_

_**Gabriella:** Omg and Troy doesn't no bout any of dis?_

_**Taylor:** Nope_

_**Gabriella:** Poor Troy :(_

_**Taylor:** I no_

* * *

I woke up the next morning to shouting. I recognized the voice immediately.

"Well how am I supposed to react to something like this, Allie? Seriously, do you think I should think it's no big deal?…Damnit Allie of course it's a big deal!".

I slowly got out of bed and went to my window, where I had a clear view of Troy's room. He hardly ever closed his blinds so I could see him pacing back and forth, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair, aggravated.

"…you were making out with him for goodness sake! You don't think I should take offence to that? We've been going out for almost 3 years! Does that mean anything to you?".

Troy's voice got quieter then, so I could barely hear what he was saying. After a couple minutes I heard him say one more thing to Allie. "Yeah, I guess this does mean we're done". He said it in a louder, bitter voice and then hung up the phone, plopping down on his bed and groaning.

* * *

Later that day, Allie came by Troy's house. She left not even 5 minutes later and then Troy spent most of the afternoon and evening playing basketball by himself. I knew I had to step in because I knew that what Troy needed the most right then was a friend. And right now, that was just what I was offering.

* * *

I walked over to the Bolton's backyard/mini basketball court Sunday evening, right before twilight.

"Hey", I said to Troy softly as I watched him make several failed attempts at shooting baskets. Troy held his basketball and walked over to me.

"Hey", he replied back, his voice a monotone, but I could tell he tried to add some life to it for me.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Allie today", I said sympathetically. "I know you really liked her". Troy shrugged.

"Thanks. But it's no big deal, really. I just wish it didn't happen this way", he said. I smiled slightly. I knew he was acting like it was nothing for me, and that he really did like Allie. Even if I never liked her that much.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies or something today. I heard _The Hangover _is really good". Troy smiled.

"I'd like that".

* * *

**A/N: I considered naming this chapter "The Start Of Something New", but that just sounded too cheesy. Hopefully the title I went with diddn't give too much of the chapter's plot away.  
Thanks for reading :) and sorry for the long wait :(  
Peace, Love, Jonas,  
Samantha  
P.S: That white and green "Review this Story/Chapter" below isn't just for decorative purposes :P :D**


	9. Friday Night

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update :S I was so busy, and then I got writers block, but now, I am really trying to make an effort to continue this, regardless of whether I have writer's block. But like I said about 2 months ago (the little note in my profile) if I want to write a good, long chapter then I will probably only update monthly. A lot of my previous chapters have been really short, and I know I always hate reading stories on fanfiction that are really short. But do you guys mind that my chapters have been so short? I'm going to try to make the next chapters at least 3 pages (on OpenOffice Writer), but if you want updates to be quicker and don't mind them being on the short side, then I can do that too. This chapter, unfortunately is very short, just barely past 1300 words :/ I just thought hey, it's been way too long since I've updated and if I don't update soon then my readers/reviewwers will probably think I've disapeared off the face of the earth or something.**

**But anyway, I'm rambling on too much, so without further ado, chapter 8!**

**

* * *

**

**Getting Him Back**

**Chapter 8: Friday Night**

**Gabi's P.O.V**

"_Gabi?"_

"_Mmm?" I replied drowsily. Troy and I were having our Friday night movie night and from what I could hear on the TV, I had fallen asleep somewhere between the movies "She's The Man" and "The Pink Panther". I was pretty sure I could hear the faint voice of Steve Martin as I struggled to stay awake. Must of crashed from all the candy..._

"_Remember when we were 6 and we had the smart idea to kiss?" Troy chuckled quietly and rubbed circles on the palm of my hand with his thumb. I smiled faintly; for one because I found it funny that Troy was thinking about that and also because it felt so nice to be holding hands with Troy. We may of not been dating but we certainly were so close that we would hold hands often, in a best friend kind of way of course._

"_What made you think of that?" I asked, giggling slightly. Awake now, I sat up straighter and looked at Troy._

"_Nothing really. Just came to mind. We sure were n__aïve__ back then, huh?" _

"_Troy you're still naïve." I giggled again and Troy rolled his eyes._

"_Thanks," he said sarcastically, but I could tell he was just teasing. Troy hardly ever got mad at anyone, and if he did it was usually because some guy at school looked at me the wrong way. _

"_Anyway," he continued. "I was just thinking about how we both thought we were going to date at the time. I mean, when we got older. But now, I mean we're older now..." His thoughts trailed off and I looked into his eyes. I wondered if he really did like me, like mom and Lucille were always saying. _

"_Do you think we will date one day...in the near future?" Now I was uncomfortable too. I knew how I felt about Troy, but what if he didn't feel the same way? But why else would he be bringing this up, and feeling so awkward about it? Wasn't this how sweet boys who had crushes on their best friends acted? At least that's what it's like in the movies, maybe this was nothing like that though. I panicked a bit while I waited for Troy to say something. _

"_I like you Gabriella, and, well I hope that sometime in the near future we do date."_

_My heart stopped, and then grew 3 times bigger. I could picture my heart like the Grinch's at the end of "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas". I was at a loss for words, my head swirled. I don't know how, but I managed to speak after what seemed like forever. I hoped that Troy didn't take my loss for words as a sign that I didn't like him back. _

"_I like you too, Troy," I whispered. I was afraid that if I spoke any louder than my voice would crack. _

_Troy's mouth twitched which quickly turned into a huge smile. It wasn't like any other smile he had given me before, like a lopsided grin or his famous "Hey, I'm Troy Bolton" million-dollar smile. No this smile was different. It reminded me of those kind of smiles that guys have plastered on their face when their prom date comes down the stairs and they're so awed by their girlfriend's beauty that all they can do is smile like they're the luckiest guy in the world. I liked this new smile._

_

* * *

_

Minor concussion. A few fractures on the skull, but nothing major. "If he gets some rest, he should be able to go home by tomorrow afternoon," the doctor had said cheerfully. It was like he was just discussing the weather or something, it made me sick. I was worried so much, as was Lucille and Jack, though they were somewhat comforted by the doctor's words. My mom could see how concerned I was, though she didn't really know what to do but put her hand on my shoulder and hug me when I finally lost control of my emotions and cried. The doctor said his memory should come back in no time, and although some parts of his brain would take longer to adjust, in a year he should regain his complete memory. But I saw his blue eyes as he looked into each of our faces, as if it were for the first time. I knew that things would never be the same.

So why am I trying to change it if I don't know if it will work at all?

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

My mom had told me many things about Gabriella. It seems like everyone had tried to get me to remember her at one point over the last few years. At this point I kind of felt guilty, Gabriella had obviously been an important part of my life, and now I didn't remember any of it. She was a nice girl, a good friend, though ever since she stopped trying to regain my memory she seemed distant, not that I had anything to compare it to really. Mom told me Gabriella and I never dated, yet I couldn't help but notice that whenever she was with Allie and I her eyes filled with pain. I faintly wondered if she was happy that Allie and I were over now. It was Friday night, and usually I'd be out to a movie with Allie or something. But now that I was single, there wasn't much to do. I could call Chad or one of the guys, but I didn't really feel like hanging out with anyone tonight. I looked at the clock: 10:30 P.M. I guess I could get a snack from the kitchen.

"Remember when Troy and Gabriella would have movie nights on Fridays?" I heard my mom's voice in the living room halfway to the kitchen and stopped in my tracks. I peeked into the living room and saw that there was a dim light on, my parents were sitting on the couch together, watching TV.

"Lucy...," my dad started to say in a warning tone. I knew it well. It was his 'don't talk about Troy and Gabriella' tone.

My mom ignored him. "At about this time Gabriella would be asleep, and Troy would just stare at her admiringly," she sighed. "I know I shouldn't have been spying, but they were so cute! It makes me so sad to know that it's all over now. I can only hope that Gabriella can get through to him."

"But she already tried, it didn't work. If Troy is going to remember his past with Gabriella, then his brain will regain those memories itself, that's what the doctor said."

"Oh but Jack I talked to Gabriella just the other day! She said she's going to try again, I don't care what the doctor said, he also said Troy only had a minor concussion and may have minor memory loss, but you know what actually happened. I really believe Gabriella can do it this time, she cares so much for Troy, and I know he does too. It's just buried inside of him, and all he needs is some encouragement and compassion from her." My dad sighed and took my mom's hand.

"I don't know Luce, I want to believe you but..." _Do you think we will date one day...in the near future?_

There was that girl's voice again, interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen. Whatever Gabriella had planned to help me get my memory back, I was willing to do it. I didn't realize how much my mom was hurt over this.

* * *

**Feedback would be awesome, as always. Review and I'll give you a cookie!**

**Peace,**

**Sam**


End file.
